


strong girl(Bakugou x Reader)

by Gamerbear



Category: Fantasy U.A., 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dragons, Ranks, Rape, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, might change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerbear/pseuds/Gamerbear
Summary: There is a thing with this world that's not like the usual my hero academia. This is the fantasy version when Bakugou is the king of the land. Exploring the land outside of the village. Bakugou is the chief of the natives, But every king needs a queen.  Your family is farmers. So your family isn’t high maint-ness. Meaning if you get killed your death would be uncared for. This bothered you the fact that your death would mean nothing at all to no one except your family. So you busted your ass to become somebody or up a rank. You did archery and hunted without promotion. One day the village saw you hunting. You were supposed to get a punishment since you were a woman. Till queen, Masaki said no. So they made you become a hunter no higher than that.
Kudos: 5





	strong girl(Bakugou x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the beginning I will try to update every week or every other week.this is my first fan fi ever so sorry if its bad.

There is one time a year when the village gets to see the royal family. It's a very special occasion every girl loves the prince but you don’t it was hard to love someone you don’t know. But you weren’t going to lie, he was pretty hot. Everyone well, every rank group has to do something special or how would you say a job to show off. I hated this every bit of it. The farmers had to cook, the merchants had to give them nice things that even you couldn’t even afford, Artist had to give them the most beautiful design like vases, paintings, etc. Then we have the hunters which we like very much. If you been a hunter for a long time you get to show the royal family their hunting skills. But since you only were there for about a year you have to take care of the animals. Like the horses and pegasus. You also got to take care of the royal animals. In this case, one which was a red dragon.

As you feed the animals you noticed a blonde-haired boy with spiky hair. He looked familiar but you just couldn’t put your finger on it. He was by the dragon. You used all the clues and figured it out. You wanted to talk to him but why would you? You were just a nobody, someone below him, someone who just wasn’t at his rankings. You walked past him to the other room to get the food. You could hear him talking to something or maybe someone you then heard two voices. When you come back to the room you are shocked. The dragon was gone but there was a boy instead around your age. He had red spiky hair. Instead of saying anything you tried to walk out of the room just to avoid contact with them. You then went into the woods because of the extra time you had. You always liked bunnies, cats, dogs, ect... You saw a cat and called it over. The cat was fluffy white with gray on the top of his face. You petted him for a while. All of a sudden you heard footsteps coming your way. You got up and looked to see who it was. When you saw two guys. One had white hair and blue eyes. The other had black with white tips. When you saw them you weren’t afraid of them. You didn’t care. So you sat right back down and started to pet the cat again. They then started walking toward you. “What do you want?” you asked. They looked at each other and grabbed your hair and put you down on the ground. You started kicking every time they got close. You should have run but you wanted to be fearless. ( you wanted to be the white chicks in the horror movies “ hello” “anyone there”?)

**Author's Note:**

> i might change this up in the real story but ill keep the tags and put hem in later. i want the reader to be a badass.


End file.
